one_piece_cruisefandomcom-20200214-history
Malik Joshua Roberts
Malik is a rookie pirate just starting out on his adventures. He is a member of the Strike Pirates and is their Archeologist. His dream is to become a hero who defends the innocent and combats what he considers evil. Appearance Malik is of average height and above for a boy his age and average weight as he's 5 feet and 10 inches tall, while weighing 151 pounds. His skin tone is a shade of chocolate brown. He inherited it from his mother, but her skin tone is a slightly darker color. His hair color is black and mid-length as it reaches to the bottom of his neck. Three bangs hang in middle-front of his forehead, while two, longer ones hang on each side of his face also, covering the left and right side of his forehead. His eyes are a shade of golden brown. On his face, he wears grey framed glasses. Malik is slightly muscular as a result of his training from his father. However, the structure of his body can't be seen with his clothes on. Being slim, his muscles are shown to be small, but still fit. The small muscles lean closer to his upper-body due to him lacking strength in this region. Malik does, however, have strong legs from running and training with his father. As a result, he can run at an above average speed. He also possesses a large amount of stamina, so he's able to cover long distances. For his usual attire he wears a black shirt with a white-outlined, black lightning bolt on the front. It's hidden by his cyan blue hoodie. It's his favorite hoodie as he always washes it and has it wrinkle free, so it looks brand new. The pants he wears is a sky blue color. They're long and slightly baggy at the bottom where they end at his ankles. The last piece of his outfit is his grey shoes. They also have cyan blue designs on them. On his face, he wears grey framed glasses. This counts for all of his clothes. Malik also wears alternate outfits. Many are of a similar style, relating to his usual outfit. The colors of these clothes consists mostly of shades of blue, black, green and white. His first alternate outfit is quite similar due to one part of the clothing relating to his usual outfit. That certain piece is the black shirt with the white-outlined, black lightning bolt. Instead of his cyan blue hoodie worn over it, it is another shirt with short sleeves. However, it can be buttoned up, but left unbuttoned to reveal what is underneath. It is of a lighter shade of black than the shirt under it. There is also a few touches on it to help it stand out. On the edges of these sleeves and at the bottom of the shirt are cyan blue trims. On the lower-part of his body are army green, baggy jeans. The last part of the clothing are black shoes. His second alternate outfit includes a black shirt with long sleeves. Worn over this is a cyan blue shirt with short sleeves. It has a hood that Malik can wear over his head and on the bottom are pockets, akin to that of a hoodie. The difference between this shirt and what he wears for his usual outfit is a zipper, which this garment lacks. On the boy's legs, he wears black, baggy shorts. They reach just over his knees, but show off his calves. On his feet, he wears black boots reaching pass his ankles. As with the other two outfits, his third alternate consists of clothes with similar shades. On the upper-part of his body, he wears a blue shirt with short sleeves. What is being worn over it is a white, short-sleeved, unbuttoned shirt. On the edges of the sleeves and at the bottom of it are cyan blue trims. On the lower-part of his body is black baggy jeans. Lastly, he wears white shoes with cyan blue soles. Personailty Malik is a kind and caring person, showing kindness at any given moment to others. He is often polite and thoughtful to others around him. He mostly thinks about the well-being of individuals more than himself, even if it means he gets hurt in the process. This can indicate recklessness when saving people. Malik can be quite timid at times as he is shy around strangers who seem to be nice people, especially girls. However, he is daring enough to speak with them. Over time however, as he gets to know the people around him, he becomes more open towards them. Given time or when he so chooses, he will express how he feels as well as speak of personal subjects in his life. This can include his dreams, feelings, etc. Since Malik is thoughtful and caring towards others, he puts their needs and problems before his. This would make him a selfless. As such, he would put his own life at risk for the safety of others, even if it is for one innocent life. Being selfless, he is also not sting with anything, but certain belongings. He is not reluctant to share them unless they hold great value to the boy. He can also be helpful. He is kind enough to lend someone a hand when in dire need. It doesn't matter what kind of situation of assistance is presented to him by someone, he will assist them, especially if it is far more serious than a simple task. He will also accept favors from his friends and family, unless it's an evil thing from an evil person. Another fact that can prevent him from agreeing to favors from others is how exhausted his for certain reasons. Malik has a calm, collected personality and is difficult to anger. This would mean he is able to keep a steady mind, even in the most dire of situations. He is able to remain calm and find the enemy's weakness or read their movements. An example is a serious battle against a powerful foe. However, he will also, at times, attack head-on, a trait derived from his recklessness. In situations where his friends are losing focus, fighting with each other, or don't know what to do, he calms them down and tries to think of a plan to turn things around. He may not know it, but Malik can be very courageous. Whether it's a witch, demon, or anything else fearsome, he'll stand his ground, especially for his friends and family. He also has a fondness for combat, but on a less aggressive scale, mostly anyway. He doesn't go around picking fights on a daily basis. He would rather relax and try not cause trouble. However, it doesn't mean he won't challenge someone. He is a very intellectual person as well, having much knowledge of various kind of things within the world. These subjects include geography, history, natural laws of nature, technology, chemistry, grammar, art, astrology, and mythology. Malik has had exceptional intelligence ever since he was a child. He excelled quite well in activities requiring the use of his mind. He has also increased his already vast mind with reading, which developed into a hobby and liking to him. Along with this, he has adopted a likeness for writing as well. A hobby he has liked before reading and grammar was drawing. He was always had a talent for illustrating art. The drawings he creates are astounding to others. Knowing much of the world around, Malik is one of the people to go to for information about a mysterious object. If he doesn't, then it is more unknown than anyone had thought. His intellect allows him to devise strategies and complex tactics in battle. He is also quick to understand what others are trying to imply, such as a goal or a simple answer for a question. The boy may have a calm personality, but he does have a limit to tolerating others, meaning he has a temper. It's very hard to get him angry in the first place, as he is always level-headed and stays collected when someone insults him or even hits him, but in certain situations, his anger will explode to the surface. While angered, he can get a furious look in his eyes and becomes fierce. Despite him usually being quiet, he can raise his voice to a louder than usual volume, so others will hear him. Malik can also be strict with others. He can be quite assertive when trying to make peace or cease arguments between his friends either they be verbal of physical. Sometimes, he himself will resort to violence when the situation calls for it. He is also a mature individual, showing to be an authoritative figure in some situations. History Malik was born on Karate into a family of a loving mother and father. They once sailed the seas for adventure, but settle down once their children had finally come along. Their names are Monique and Cortez Roberts. As a little boy, Malik has always been interested in becoming a pirate. His mother would tell him stories of the adventures she and his father had in the afternoon and at night as bedtime stories. He has a younger brother and younger sister, who are also aspired to go out at sea someday. However, they still have much to learn and are still too young. As an infant, Malik was often curious. When he could crawl, he would try to wonder off in the new house his parents had settled in. Before he wondered off too far, Monique would pick him up and try to satisfy his curiosity. Cortez would love to stay with his family more, but unfortunately, he had to leave the island. This is when Malik was only 5 years old. His sister was too young to remember him. Cortez was a member of the revolutionary and so, was his duty to help in the rebellion. He promised his wife he will come back after 5 years have passed. By then, the kids will be much older. Before leaving, he apologizes to Monique for not being able to be with his kids during this time and seeing them grow. Thankfully, she was very forgiving and understood how difficult it was being a revolutionary. Growing up on an island of fighters, Malik found himself interested in martial arts. He sat and watched as the many combatants engaged in battle. He was finding himself enjoying the thrill of battle. After witnessing many battles on Karate Island, the boy decides he wants to learn how to fight as well. Way before he gained this fascination in battle, he looked out towards the sea, wanting to set sail. When he reached the age of 6, he went to ask his mother on learn martial arts. She agreed to train Malik now, but only the basics such as stances and how to launch punches and kicks. This continued for months and he was advancing quickly in the basics of his training. Already he knew the stances and how to launch a punches and kicks. Years have passed and Malik was becoming more skilled in martial arts. His dream, courage, determination, and confidence helped as well. At the age of 10, his father had come back to see how much his children have grown. Upon his father arriving at the island, Malik decided to show him what he has learned in the last 4 years. he was quite impressed. He didn't expect his wife to teach him martial arts, but he should have known the boy was going to grow up a fighter, especially since he was born into a family such as theirs. As to truly test his son's prowess by his standards, Cortez decides to arrange a battle for Malik. He was determine to show his father how much his has grown. The opponent was a random fighter, 5 years older than him. When the confrontation started, he was able to dodge and block some of the fighter's attacks. He still took hits, but brushed it off as he can endure a large amount of damage. He countered the fighter with what he has learned, landing punches, kicks, elbow strikes, and knee strikes. With a final spin kick, the fighter was down, no longer having the energy to rise once more. Monique and Cortez were proud of their son winning his first battle ever. After the match, Malik and his parents were kind enough to help the teenaged fighter and his parents to a medic to recover. He complemented the boy on his "sweet" moves, giving him a smile. At the age of 10, Malik has found a dream of his when sailing out to sea one day and becoming a pirate. It is to be a great hero and defend the innocent from evil. Two of his many goals are to liberate much of the world from the tyranny of the World Government and become a Supernova. When he told his father of wanting to be a pirate, the man decides to have a talk with him. He said he could be a pirate he was older. Being a pirate was the start of his dream of becoming a hero. Unfortunately, Cortez had to leave on Revolutionary business. He doesn't know how long it will be when he comes back for a visit, but he can tell it will be longer than 4 years. Malik was sadden by this, but knows what his father is doing is important for the world. He along with his mother brother and sister each gave him a hug goodbye. 6 years since his first battle and the leaving of his father, Malik was now 16. Through these years, he has advanced further into his martial arts training. He wonders, when he eats a Devil Fruit, what powers he will have. His father told him about the Devil Fruits, that it gives you any possible power, but each one is unique. Malik wants to get one, no matter which type he ends up with. Now that Malik is 16, he asked his parents that he's ready to set sail and become a pirate. Monique was a little worried for her son as well as Cortez. He might have been a trained fighter, but there are still unknown dangers out in the world. Cortez asked his son was he really ready to set sail and become a pirate. He gave a confident and resounding "Yes". He was very determined to become one. His father gave a smile and gave his son a hug before leaving to continue his duties as a revolutionary. Malik returned the hug and Monique also joined in. It turned into a group hug. After that, Malik went to his room and packed his stuff into a backpack. He then, exited his home and waved to his mother and father as they waved back with smiles of pride. This was the start of his journey.